The Gap
by MightBeGone
Summary: Description: A Grunt, merely a Grunt, nothing more; something less. The pilots don't give a passing thought about them, no matter what side they're on. The gap between them is too wide. Right? (oneshot, Complete, Strong language.)


**MBG here, I feel more suited to oneshots. I had this idea and want to get it out my head, updating chapters depletes energy. While oneshots, however long, is just one chapter. (ALso it's my birthday and I'm writing fanfiction. Help)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Update date: 07/05/17): Just letting you know there's no new content here from the old update. Just spelling corrections, grammar issues and a few rewording instances to make sure it all makes sense. Thanks for the love since this came out, you know who you guys are!  
**

The Gap.

Description: A Grunt, merely a Grunt, nothing more; something less. The pilots don't give a passing thought about them, no matter what side they're on, the gap between them is too wide. Right? (oneshot)

"normal talk"

 _"thoughts"_

Dead. Sixty three casualties. No attempt at extraction. Demeter was a mess, a big shit stain on the reputation of the IMC, that bastard spyglass had gotten all of his friends killed. Spectres: Next generation killing machines. _Yeah right. Great 'cause they have no fucking morality. That bag of bolts got all my friends killed. Every. Single. One._ The worst part was the fact that like him. All of his friends were Grunts. They wouldn't get a memorial or be listed upon the K.I.A. boards, that was only for pilots. The big bad pilots. No, mere Grunts were expendable. Pilots always the ones on top. _Assholes, every one of them, they don't give two shits backwards about us._

"Private?" A commanding voice boomed behind him, unsure of himself, he turned towards the voice behind him. A tall six foot something lady was staring right at him, he would've replied, had he not been lost in those deep sea blue eyes, contrasting with her fire red hair, both conflicting with her pale skin. Hair tied up in a short ponytail. Arms crossed, she was the cliché of many movies. A Staff Sergeant insignia stitched into her T-Shirt.

"Su-Summers, ma'am Private Summers" Garu had barely gotten the words out of his mouth, choking on them instead. The woman continued looking at him, eying him up and down. He was easily recognizable as a Grunt, the insignia of the eighth Dirty platoon on the front and sides of his T-shirt. She however, was wearing a plain Staff Sergeant grey T-shirt. _A Sargeant? Here in the infantry bunkers? Could be the Research team. No, probably a fellow Grunt, Green squad have the most women there._

"You're heading towards the Pilot barracks? You got some business there?" She looked at him curiously, not really bothered to be seem intimidating. She didn't have to try for that. _Definitely a Grunt, we're both trying to avoid that place huh?_

"No, sorry just wandering, forgot to check where I was going. I was heading for the cafeteria, sorry, I'll leave this..." Garu trailed on, realizing he was truly lost, it must've shown on his face. She looked amused. The woman turned around, grabbing her jacket off of the bunk bed behind her.

"Follow me. I could use some grub, I'll walk you there." Turning around quickly, she walked off without waiting for his reply. _Hey wait. Don't say it like that. I'm no fucking kid. Gah you're worse than the pilots._

Garu sprinted to catch up to the woman. She was trying not to laugh. "Asshole." Garu joked. The woman burst out laughing, barely able to contain herself. "No, but you were close. It's Adell." _A German name then?_ "You from earth? Big blue himself? Wow." Garu was impressed. There weren't many Earthlings in the IMC.

She smiled fondly at the statement, he understood. You didn't come out here unless you were escaping your past or chasing your future, moreover if you were from earth. "Yeah, born and bred. Mother was from Germany, well, what's left of it. Dad hailed from Ireland. We lived a happy life until my dad joined the IMC, first Grunt mission and massacred by M-COR in the titan wars. I'm here for revenge." She sounded angry. Extremely angry and very spiteful. Garu opened his mouth to speak. Only to be cut off.

"It's a left here, come on." She was getting impatient. Fucking militia huh? M-COR guarantees a slow death. _Well it's not my place to say anything._ "We're here Garu, get your head out your ass, or rather off mine." _Huh? What._ "Sorry I was thinking, I like to visualize things on walls and your arse was the flattest thing I could see." She stared at him intently _I fucked up_ "What?" She demanded an answer. _I've really fucked up._ She stared at him, fists clenching, before breaking into a smile, then a giggle, and finally a low laugh, tears flowing. "That is the most **Bullshit** reason I have ever heard." Adell was hunched over, hands on her knees, breathing deeply. "Well if I ever run out of ammo I can make the enemy laugh to death." Adell was dying now. Garu adopted a condensing tone. Mocking many titan war pilots, shaking his finger at her. "You know, in my day, there was only one chance at peace. Our planked friend Adell." Now Adell was positively dying, her laughter stopping her from taking proper breaths.

The two were sat in the cafeteria, or the lunch hall. Many referred to it as the lunch quarter, as it was such a large room many felt it took up a quarter of the ship. Both of them lost in conversation. Garu was talking to his new friend about Demeter. "Always the fucking Pilots, bet one of them doesn't give two shits backwards about us. That's why us Grunts stick together. I had my squad, until they were sent to Demeter. At least the Pilots knew what it was like to not get extraction for once, until y'know, they died."

Adell was going to say something. But the alarms on the ship suddenly blared, alerting the entire ship to caution. Until Spyglass came on radio. "Pilots, and other military personnel." Garu nodded at Adell, as if saying: _"See, told you Pilots always come first._ " Spyglass continued. "The militia forces are making a direct assault on Hammonds robotics industries. If they succeed, we lose all spectre production available. This cannot be allowed to happen. We need those spectres. Our combat effectiveness goes down significantly, suit up and prepare for combat." The pair jumped up and ran towards the barrack, this was something the both of them had done before.

They reached the hallway, he went right, she went _**left.**_ Garu turned around confused. "Hey where are you going, Grunt Armory is this way." Adell looked at him conflicted. "ADELL! Where have you been Boss? Come on, here's your helmet, suit up." A young man ran up to her, throwing her a helmet. **A pilot helmet**. Garu realized. She turned and followed the man, stopping she turned and said. "Not all pilots hate Grunts, I hope you realize that. Try to stay alive, I'll be sad if you're gone." She ran off to the left. He to the right. Widening the gap between Grunt and Pilot, but somehow, they had made it closer.

Battle report, Battle OP: "Made Men"

Casualties:

Pilots: 3

Others: 41

Operation success.

KILLED IN ACTION PILOTS.

Reginald Smith.

Valerie Acre.

Adell Winters.

Promotions:

Garu Summers; Pilot training.

 **And I'm done.**


End file.
